


荒唐梦第四节链接

by LYJH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH
Summary: 荒唐梦第四节链接





	荒唐梦第四节链接

**Author's Note:**

> 荒唐梦第四节链接

四

手腕的锁链传来大力，鬼切被迫躺平，源赖光放下书起身，边走边解开衣甲。  
他走近榻边，正欲触碰鬼切，鬼切便抬脚狠狠踢去，源赖光挨了一下，握住鬼切脚腕，顺势侧拉，将一条腿提起来。  
“你放开我！你放开我！”  
鬼切猛力挣扎，被按住另一腿的膝盖，双腿被掰开，微肿入口露出来，在等下泛着艳红。他感觉到那硬物在股间戳点，他扭动身体，害怕源赖光会猛然闯入。  
源赖光于鬼切腿间压下身来，含入一颗朱果，舌尖绕着它打转，鬼切弓起身体，胸前吮吸的力道却在加重，似乎要将那颗小果咬肿。素白的脸上蔓开淡粉，这躯体历经调教，敏感得很，源赖光的一点撩拨便可让他动情，鬼切咬着嘴唇，试图压下翻滚的春意，尖齿刺破下唇，渗出丝丝的血。  
胸前酥麻，有些微气音漏出齿间，破碎支离，源赖光听了，索性分出一只手，握住鬼切前端。  
“唔。”  
这一声未能压住，清晰地传入源赖光耳中，男人手上加了些力度，鬼切轻颤起来。  
这躯体已然动了情，泛起淡淡的绯红，妖鬼绷直身子，下唇鲜血淋漓，眼中水雾朦胧。  
源赖光伸入二指搅动，指腹刀茧刮擦过，引起一阵颤抖，指间一片水泽，源赖光抽手看了看，挺身闯入那片紧热。  
男人长驱直入，两人都是一阵疼，男人顿一顿，大开大合地进攻，手托起鬼切腰臀，将他向自己身上按，两人贴的更紧。  
欢愉盖过疼痛，鬼切不自主仰头，一滴泪划过眼角，隐没于发中，他恍恍惚惚，被源赖光再次填满，他自己的物事夹在两人之间，磨蹭双方的皮肤。  
似曾相识。  
自他妖化后，源赖光多是逼他跪伏，自身后贯入。而当鬼切还是那端庄忠诚的源氏重宝时，源赖光总喜欢这般将他的腿前折，深深嵌入他体内，他的长发散乱，铺开一片乌色。  
他被捧起面颊，那人抹去他眼角水迹，指腹刀茧刮擦泪痣，唇上鲜血被轻轻舔舐。  
分不清是现实还是遥远的幻梦，鬼切双腿缠上男人腰身，当他欲抬手拥抱主人时，腕上锁链一沉，他醒了。


End file.
